Child of the Flame
by SawaSama
Summary: Ever since I was taken from my home in Fiore as a little kid I was experimented on. I was only 3 when they came and took my family, I was the only one to survive the experiments. I think my name was Akuma Kaen, can't really remember. Its been 12 years since then and I'm starting to lose hope of ever seeing the sky again. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR COVER IMAGE, ONLY MY OCS.
1. The Caged Phoenix

The Caged Phoenix

Ever since i was taken from my home in Fiore as a little kid i was experimented on, for days and days my body would feel like lead. I was only 3 when they came and took my family, i was the only one to survive the experiments. I think my name was Akuma Kaen, can't really remember. I had slightly curly light orange hair that faded to a dark red at the tips, it reached just below my knees. My eyes dark black. They injected all sorts of juices into my body which caused me to gain a new type of slayer magic, Phoenix Demon Slayer. I was abused and forced to slay demons and worst of all innocent people. I almost went insane but after all that they did i stayed strong so i can see the sky once more. I didn't want to kill, i just wanted to be a normal kid and join a guild. It's been 12 years since i was brought to this tower of hell.

As i woke up, i could hear the faint yells of the others being experimented on. I sat up so quickly i almost fainted in the dark cramped rusty old cell, then i remembered what they did to me the night before.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Come" the guard yelled at me as he dragged me across the dirtied floor of the building. I struggled against his iron grip, but it was no use. He dragged my skinny form to the corner of the room and chained my arms and legs to the metal wall. Then he pulled a large cart full of tubes of strange liquid of every color. He started to inject one of the liquids with a large needle, it was a dark black. As soon as the needle broke my skin I screamed, one filled of pain and despair._

 _*Pantting* I whimpered " pppll...eaas..e stt.. oppp.."_

 _He didn't answer, but just went faster to inject the liquids into me. I screeched every time the needle broke my skin and after a few everything became dark as i lost consciousness._

 _*End of flashback*_

Looking through the rusty old bars of my cell i thought only if i was stronger i could escape, but i didn't know the fated day was drawing near. I waited 12 years hoping just hoping that someone or the magic council would notice what was happening here and put a stop to it. After all this time I'm starting to lose hope that i will see the sky again. I don't even remember what the sky looks like any more. All that i was wearing is a tripped old rag of clothing, my hair all matted and covered dirt and oil. On my left eye was a weird curvy tattoo left from the experiments. I settled down for the night.

There was a sudden explosion waking me up from my light sleep, i think i had 4 hours of sleep. Standing up i looked through the old metal bars and tried to see what was going on. Is someone actually here to free us and stop this mess?... Don't start getting your hopes up yet Akuma i told myself, sitting back down. I heard someone yelling to get the guards, then right in front of me a pink haired boy turned the corner and slammed himself against the wall.

"Uhhhh… Who are you?" i asked the pink haired boy.

"Oh hi, I'm Nastu and who are you" he replied as he was melting the bars of my cell.

Moving to the back of the cell i shyly answered "I'm Akuma… Are you here to free us?"

Nastu nodded his head while looking for more guards around the corner. Then he walked in the cell and smiled a big grin while he freed my hands from the cuffs right when a large explosion happened. He covered me from the rocks and fire from the explosion, as i yelled "Nastu!"

He answered with pained voice "I'm fine, I've had worse."

I surprised him by eating the flame.

"That was gross" i said as i spat on the floor. I looked up at the sky, so that what the sky looks like, A light blue with white clouds everywhere. Nastu grabbed me and runs to help his friends and i want to fight alongside them. As we turned a corner there were like 30 guards everywhere.

 ***PHOENIX DEMON ROAR!***

Bright golden flames flooded the hallway, every guard was down and there was a large hole at the end of the hall. We stopped running as Nastu stared at me the bottom of his mouth banging at the bottom of the floor.

"What?" i asked him.

"Lets just go the others need help." He replied, as he grabbed me and started to run in the direction of voices. As we went through the clearing all the guards were on the ground not even moving. There was only 3 people standing there, a redhead, a boy with deep blue hair and a blondie. All of them looked at me, the redhead asked "Nastu who do you have with you?"

"Her name is Akuma, i found her here in one of the cells down stairs." answered Nastu.

"Hi… Are you guys in a guild?" I shyly asked twisting a piece of orange-red hair around my finger.

"Yep , Fairy Tail and that's Erza, Gray and Lucy" he answered plainly.

"Did you guys save some guys for me?!" Nastu asked the others.

The redhead, i think her name was Erza aswered "Sorry Nastu there are none left as you can see."

"Maybe if you used your brain for once, you could've just seen that I'm stronger than you and beaten more enemies!" retorted the deep blue haired boy named Gray.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS!?" Nastu angrily asked, smashing his face into Gray's.

I think i could even see the blue and red hazes on either side.

"ASH BREATH!" Gray retorted, Erza stared at them and yelled "THAT'S ENOUGH, lets head back to the guild hall. Akuma do you want to come back with us?"

"sure , i don't really have anywhere else to go…" i uttered and started to follow them out the hole in the wall.

On the train back to the guild hall, Erza asked "Akuma do you use magic?"

"Yes, Phoenix Demon Slaying magic…" I quietly answered the redhead.

"Ya i saw her eat fire just like i can!" Nastu told us. I lit my hand on fire showing them the golden flames.

"Also, i can heal with them or cause damage…" i quietly said.

"So, like Wendy… It would be great if you joined our guild, do you want to?" asked Erza.

I stared at her, smiling for the first time of my life i answered her " Yes that would be great, first can i get some new clothes" staring down at the dirty rags i was wearing.


	2. The Stray Phoenix

**Hi guys! Just pls review, the reviews keep me going at making more and better fanfiction! Without further or do I give you chapter two of Child of the Flame.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ONLY MY OC AND STORY**

The Stray Phoenix

Throughout the train ride I found out that Natsu had motion sickness, it was the worst case of it that I've seen. I was able to cure it for about 5 hours, long enough that we made it to Magnolia without any problems.

As we turned the corner, "Welcome to Fairy Tail" Nastu shouted in my direction. I froze at the sight of the large building in front of me, my mouth wide open. "Wow… " dumbfounded at how big it was. As I walked through the big doors I was met by big crowd of people sitting around tables.

"Akuma come over here and let's get your guild mark" Erza told me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ok coming" I happily answered, for first time in my life feeling that I belong. I walked through the maze of people. Also wondering why there was a guy only in his boxers, just as Erza threatenly yelled " GRAY CLOTHES!"

As I got to the bar Erza introduced me to the guild's master, Makarov and Mirajane. "Hi Im Akuma and I was hoping to join since I don't have anywhere else to go" I sheepishly said, just as Natsu yelled "AKUMA ONCE YOU ARE DONE I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" In response "let Akuma get use to things around here Natsu. Lucy can you take Akuma to get some clothes for her after she gets her guild mark?" asked Erza, "Sure i'll love to" Lucy replied. After I was cleared to join the guild "Akuma where do you want your guild mark to be and what color?" Mira asked, "what about right here (pointing at my stomach) and black would do, thanks Mira" I shyly replied.

Later at the market to buy clothes…

"Lucy what about these? (holding up a short black skirt)" I asked her, "Sure, Im just wondering if you have any money to pay for these?"

"No, I don't really have money since I was in a cell my whole life" I answered. "Oh ok, ill pay of them Akuma." "Thanks Lucy you're the best!" I responded.

A hour later….

"Akuma, want to stay at my place till you can buy your own? Also I can fix your hair for you." Lucy asked. "Sure that would be great!"

Later at Lucy's place…

I dumped my stuff we bought on the floor next to her bed. "Akuma you can take a bath now, I finished" "Ok, Thanks…. Ummm how do I turn on the water?" I wondered, "Oh let me show you" Lucy responded as she was putting on the rest of her clothes. After the bath I put a black bikini top with straps that snaked up my neck, which showed my Fairy Tail mark. Staring at the mark I thought, I finally found a family after all those years in the damn cell covered in shit. After putting on my black skirt and a dark gold colored belt with a black phoenix buckle, I walked out of the bathroom feeling the cleanest I ever felt in my life. "Lucy I'm done" I called out into the room as I was closing the door to the bathroom. "Akuma come over here, i'll deal with your hair." "Ok! Thx" I responded as I walked over to where she was and sat in the chair in front of her.

" **Open gate of the Crab, Cancer!"**

"Hey babe, what do you need? A trim?" Cancer asked as soon as he appeared in a flash. "Cancer can you see what you can do with Akuma hair? Akuma (Turning towards me) What hairstyle do you want?" Lucy asked. "Uhmmm…. I think cut around my waist would be good" I replied. "Cancer you heard her" Lucy told her spirit.

"Ok babe, will be done in a flash" Cancer answered her as he went to work magically somehow getting rid of the mats in my hair and cutting it at my waist. Lucy dismissed her spirit, "What do you think Akuma?" "It's great Lucy! Thanks!" I replied happily looking at myself in the mirror. Putting it up in a ponytail at the side of my head, letting the bangs frame my face. "I'm going back to the guild hall. Akuma want to come?" Lucy asked, "sure!"

Back at the guild….

Lucy walked through the doors and I followed her. "Akuma want to fight now?" Natsu eagerly asked as he ran towards me. "Sure, but I think we should do it outside." I answered, wondering who was stronger. "Yay, AKUMA IS GOING TO FIGHT ME!" he yelled the whole guild looking up. We went outside and the whole guild followed. We were under a big cherry blossom tree. The Master got a flag and yelled "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" "Come at me Natsu" I readily told him.

He charged at me " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"** I dodged his attack, " **PHOENIX DEMON CLAW"** got him in the stomach. As he flew backwards I filled my mouth with my magic " **PHOENIX DEMON ROAR"** golden flames leapt at him. He ate the golden flame surprising me for a second and launched " **FIRE DRAGON ROAR"** his flame more of a orange red black color **.** As I was eating the flame he appeared under the surprised me. " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"** got me in the gut. I flew backwards into the runes protecting the city from our fight. Getting up I healed myself and still haven't used half my powers. "Is that all you can do Natsu? I'm not even using half my powers" I asked from the opposite side of the field. The whole guild were just sitting there wondering what was going to happen. "AKUMA USE ALL OF YOUR POWER TO FIGHT AND THEN I WILL!" natsu yelled back at me. "Ok you asked for it, **PHOENIX DEMON TAKEOVER"** turning my body in one of a demon. My hair stood straight up and black blue wings grew out of my back as well as black and gold horns appeared on my head and my body sharp golden feathers started to form. The people who gathered were having trouble standing as I released my magic power, even Natsu had trouble standing. I started to walk towards Nastu giving him a opening to hit me. " **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK"** disappeared I was just standing there not affected by the attack. "What was that Natsu? Are you trying to tickle me?" I said. I flew up into the air " **PHOENIX DEMON SACRED ARTS PHOENIX DEMON GOLDEN DARK FLAME."** I flew down seeing Natsu unconscious form, I deactivated my demon form and started to heal him. "Man, that was a good fight," everyone just stared at me with their eyes popping out. After a couple of minutes Natsu woke up, "Natsu does anything hurt anymore? You shouldn't feel any pain"I asked Natsu. "Yeah, feel fine want to fight again?" "Natsu no, I'll just beat you again." I tiredly said. "Ok let's go back to guild hall. Hey Mira can you give me basics for a job?" I asked, "sure Akuma" Mira replied. Lucy came over to me and said "Wow! Akuma you're amazing. I've never seen someone as powerful as you other than Gildarts and a couple others!" "Uhhhh, thanks" I replied as i walked into the guild hall. "Akuma! Come over here and I'll brief you so you can take some jobs" Mira yelled over all of the commotion. "Ok coming" i yelled back. After she briefed me i was looking at the request board for a job. Natsu came over to the boards "Akuma want to go on a job with me and the others?" Natsu asked me. "Sure that would be fun!" I happily accepted. Taking a paper off of the request board "what about this one? We have to go and destroy a dark guild that has been terrorising a little town near by. It's good money too, 400,000 Jewel." I asked him. "Sure Akuma" replied Natsu, "Hey Lucy, Happy we are going on a job with Akuma. Come on!" Natsu yelled across the guild hall. "Hey Mira i'm taking this job" I said to snow white haired girl behind the bar. "Ok ill let the employers know! Have fun!" "I will, thanks Mira" i replied "come on Natsu let's go, we will be taking the train to Vanos." "Not the train, anything other than the train!" Nastu complained already looking sick. "Don't worry I'll heal you so you won't get motion sickness. NOW COME ON" I demanded. "Thanks Akuma!" he said already looking better and the four of them headed out to complete Akuma's first job.

 **Hey guys hope you like that fluff! More battles are coming and when Akuma awakens her inner demon. I'll be trying to update every week end and if i have time i'll do two chapters! And pls review!**

 **DeadlyKitten Out**


End file.
